New Girl at konaha high
by superkunoichi070
Summary: I know this is kind of an old storyline but this girl is based on me Randomness will insue Chapter 1 will be fixed for now just read it please.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto if I did I would be some rich person in Japan. Anyway this is gonna be great and have a lot of hilarious junk in it no decide pairings I might just have you guys vote who Anna gets.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: My first day at Konaha High**

Everyone's eyes were on the new girl walking to the front of the classroom. Naruto wondered who she was. "Hello Class and welcome to Study hall I'm your teacher Orochimaru Sensei and this" he said pointing to the gray haired boy next to him, "is your Student Teacher Kabuto san. We as you can see have a new student. Anna chan would you like to tell us a few things about yourself?" The Purple haired girl sighed loudly. "My name is Anna and I have a Pet cat named Rev. Any Questions?" Naruto shot up his hand "OH OH Do you like ramen??" he asked. "Yeah I guess it's cool." She replied in boredom. "Alright Anna chan," Their way too happy Sensei interjected. "You get to sit over there" he said pointing the empty seat in between Choji and Shikamaru. "Whatev."

Anna replied and walked across the class room and took her seat. As soon as she sat down she unzipped her messenger bag and took out some Black nail polish and proceeded to remove her neon green Chuck Taylors and began to paint her nails. "Wow new girl's weird." Choji thought to himself looking at her from her streaky eyeliner to her Avenged Sevenfold babydoll t-shirt. "What are you looking at?" she asked. Isn't this study hall?" "Uhh yeah I guess." He replied "Well what else am I supposed to do this is the first day of school no work to do." Anna looked at him strangely. "Yeah I guess." He said again. Shikamaru looked at the new girl with his usual inquisitive eye he stopped at the place that the deathbat rested on her shirt "Nice, Much nicer than what we already have at Konaha high." He thought. He looked over at his best friend and noticed that they were arguing about something. Anna was really sick of arguing "Look kid you're just a loser with a jockstrap on your head!" she started to twitch. "Oh Yeah well your umm uh a emo kid?" was Choji's reply. Shikamaru decided to help him out "Well you're sure making a good impression." He said to his friend. "And you're already showing off your brilliant mind. Hi my name's Shikamaru he said offering the new girl his hand. "Hi I'm Anna. Nothing like ruffling people's feathers the first day of school." She smiled at Shikamaru. Choji had the weird fire eyes thing going on "Shikamaru! She was just calling me a loser and she called my headband a jockstrap!" He whimpered. "Well she has a point. By the way Anna this is my very rude friend Choji." Shika smiled back at her. "Sup man? Sorry I made fun of you I know that sucks!" She said to the particularly steamed boy. (**Being Made fun of really, really sux. Just in case you've never experienced it.) **"Yeah sorry I called you emo." He said lightening up just a little. "Hey so like what are you guys into?" Anna asked. "I like food." Choji said as he opened a bag of chips. "No I mean like bands, TV shows, Books, Hobbies?" she explained. "Oh, Okay then, I like Weird Al and Justin Timberlake karaoke!" Choji smiled oddly. "You need help. Really. Any way what about you Shika?" She shuddered at the thought of Justin Timberlake. "Uhh yeah I like Disturbed, System of a down, My Chemical Romance, and Avenged Sevenfold. Oh yeah and I like AFI too." Shika grinned

"Sweet besides those I also like Gorillaz and Good Charlotte and a bunch of other random stuff like Rammstein!" Anna cheered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's Chapter 1 I know it was kind of all dialogue about bands and crap but trust me it will get better! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gym Class TT**

**I don't know if you liked the last chappie but I can assure you this will be ten times better Please vote for who Anna should get after this chapter!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anna walked out of the locker room only to be pinned to the wall by Temari. "Look new girl I don't care who you were or how popular you were at your old school…" What she's really saying" Ten –ten interrupted, "is do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

"Yeah" Temari said "I mean Really Once your one of us there's no turning back." Temari grinned wickedly.

"O…o…kkayy." Anna shuddered.

"Yeah it's either us or the Prepleaders." Ten-ten said pointing at Ino and a crowd of Oc's. One Particular one who looked really annoying and Ino came over (**Hmm… Let's call her Fubuki)**

"Hi!" Ino said smiling way too much "Me and Fubuki wanted to give you the official Konaha welcome cheer"

Both: Hey Hey it's your first day. Hope you're not scared don't run away! "Gakkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anna screamed. She, Temari, and Ten-ten ran away screaming. Gai Sensei popped out of nowhere and started blowing on the really annoying gym teacher whistle very loudly. "OKAY CLASS TODAY WE ARE GOING TO USE HACKY SACKS WHILE RUNNING AROUNG IN CIRCLES FOR A REALLY LONG TIME!"  Gai started to pass out the hacky sacks and everyone stood around looking confused except for Lee "LIKE THIS GAI SENSEI?!!!!!" "OH LEE YOU ALWAYS GET THIS STUFF DOWN SO QUICKLY!!!!!" Gai screeched while giving his student a huge bear hug. The rest of the class was highly disturbed by the spectacle.

"OKAY CLASS IT'S TIME TO BREAK UP INTO GROUPS! I WILL RANDOMLY PICK GROUPS FOR YOU KIDS TO WORK WITH!" Super Sensei Gai was now causing his students to be even further disoriented.

"Great I finally make friends and now I have to get separated from them." Anna sighed. Gai pointed at her and said something that sounded like "you're part of the Eco- friendly rainbow dolphin group." So she went over to the area with the picture of the queer looking dolphin in a T-shirt that said Please Recycle. She looked around to see who her team members were.

"Okay." she thought "there's the kid who likes Justin Timberlake karaoke, the guy who likes ramen, the prepleader and, Two- two. She said forgetting Ten-ten's name.

"Hi, Anna." said Choji. "Hey, umm Juju?" she couldn't remember his name either.

"Uhh, my name's Choji."

"Oh sorry man." Anna said.

"No Problem" he said

Gai Came up to the group and started to blow his whistle again. Every one was scared and Anna was ambushed by Naruto and Choji deciding to hug her at the same time. She passed out from the shock.

"Uhh hey maybe we should get off her I think she just fainted." Naruto said to Choji.

"Why?" he replied

"Uhh I think we scared her."

Ten-ten whipped out a can of mace and sprayed it all over them "GET OFF YOU CREEPY PERVS! IT'S NOT OKAY TO JUST RANDOMLY DECIDE TO HUG A GIRL!" Ten-ten took out a frying pan and started hitting both of the boys with it. "BURN!!!! IT BURNNNNS!" both of the boys were shrieking in pain. By this time Anna had woken up and Ten-ten doused her with Lysol. "That should take care of it." She said with satisfaction.

**Yay Ten- ten saved the day Please vote now for who you think she should date Even if they haven't been mentioned yet. Thanks Dynamic Chaos and Naruto Junkie! PS No Flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 New Friends? **

**Hiya Peeps I love this Chapter because the plot thickens!!!! I love saying that so I'll just say it again the plot thickens!!!!!! Dun Dun dun smack!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anna Was literally walking in circles "I'm so confused." She said to herself. Anna couldn't even find the cafeteria! All of the sudden a chill fell over her. She was being watched. "Raaaahhhhh!" Naruto screamed jumping out of the shadows. "Do you need help Anna-chan?"

"What the Cheese!? Gawd your name's Naruto right?"

"Yeah it is" he said bobbing his head up and down. "Its lunch time, why aren't you in the cafeteria?"

"I have no clue where the hell I am!!!!!" Anna tried to explain to the blonde boy.

"Oh, don't worry Temari-chan sent me after you. We're just around the corner from the Cafeteria."

"Thanks Naruto, you're not too bad of a guy." Anna replied. Naruto was blushing.

The two walked over to the lunch line. "Uhh, hey Naruto what's for lunch today?" Anna asked.

"I think Ramen." He was smiling in that "Special" way. Anna was creeped out. She got her food and started to walk as fast as possible. "Hmm, I wonder what's gotten into her." Naruto asked himself. Anna Still had no idea where she was going until she caught sight of Temari waving frantically.

"Anna thank god you got here when you did!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Huh?" the new girl asked

"The fat ass and the kid with ADD and pineapple head were checkin' you out."

Anna turned around "You guys are so not obvious!" she yelled over in the boy's direction.

**At the other side of the Caf**

"If we're not obvious how does she know we're looking at her?" Naruto and Choji asked Shikamaru at the exact same time.

"You idiots it's called sarcasm!" He replied.

"Hmm..." said Choji tapping his chin "never heard of it."

Shikamaru sighed "I really need to get cooler friends." Shikamaru picked up his tray and went over to the table where the girls were sitting.

"Yo pineapple, what brings you over here?" Temari asked

"I need to get away before the stupid rubs off." Shikamaru sighed "How troublesome."

"Uhh looks like you're being followed." Temari said pointing behind him.

**To be continued in part four I wrote this Chapter with a Fever of 101.6.**


End file.
